Let's Rumba!
by MirrorofFate
Summary: Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year after Voldemort's downfall. Wait! What did Dumbledore just say! The Yule Ball is canceled this year! What did he mean by selecting a new event from that ridiculous flashy wheel? SLASH.Alive Dumbledore, Alive Sirius and Snape, Crazy Crazy Lucius/. Fluff and a bit of angst.


Let's Rumba!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Sum: Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year after Voldemort's downfall. Wait! What did Dumbledore just say?! The Yule Ball is canceled this year?! What did he mean by selecting a new event from that ridiculous flashy wheel? Dumbledore, Alive Sirius and Snape, Crazy Crazy Lucius/. Fluff and a bit of angst.

**"…and that's what she said!"** Ron finished babbling his rant about Molly nagging him on how he should have better control of his hot head.

**"But, I think Mrs. Weasley does have a point. Ya sure have an active volcano head,"** Harry snickered, only to have the red head throw a playful punch at his arm.

"Guys, I think we had better finish our breakfast. You don't really want to be late to Potions and let that greasy git cut off any more of our house points, do you?" Hermione emphasized the _"__greasy git__"_ part. Snape was still a large pain in the ass to the students at Hogwarts (except the Slytherins, of course), along with that infamous distasteful look that still lingered on his square face, even though the war had been over for a long time.

**"Oh, c'mon 'Mione, let us enjoy our breakfast for a bit longer, will ya?"** Harry grinned.** "I'm sure we are not the only ones who don't want to see that sullen face of Snape's any time soon, so why let's just relax, okay?"** Hermione frowned slightly as Ron gave Harry a big high five but still proceeded to try and finish their breakfast afterward.

**"Boys,"** Hermione mumbled under her breath as she took out the Potions book and began to read it, trying to ignore the two chatter boxes that annoyingly sat opposite her. After another five minutes, Hermione slammed her book shut with a loud **"Urg!"** and glared at her still chatting friends. As she was about to give Harry and Ron another round of lectures, she was instantly stopped by Dumbledore's booming voice from the staff table. **"Ahem, students, may I have your attention please?**" Dumbledore waited silently until he had everyone's attention and then continued. **"Thank you. Now, most of you are well aware that the war has done a quite a bit of damage on us and our families."** Dumbledore stopped for a bit as he skimmed through the students' expressions at the mentioned of the war. Some flinched at the mention of the great battle with the Dark Lord, and some looked desperate; of course the Slytherins still remained calm at this point.

**"Unfortunately, it also has an impact on our school, and I have bad news that some of you, mostly seventhyear students, might not be very pleased with… Due to the war, the headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang decided to close their schools for reconstruction for a certain period, so the Yule Ball this year…will be canceled."**

The entire Great Hall was full of whisperings and groans after Dumbledore finished his speech. "What's the bloody 'good' news?" Ron asked sarcastically as he looked to Hermione with a face full of disappointment while Harry snickered at his comment.

**"Why so disappointed, Ron? Miss the chance to see Hermione in her Yule dress?**" Harry grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at a very disgruntled Ron.

**"Oh, do shut up, Harry. As if you wouldn't have wanted to see Ginny in her formal gown,"** Ron shot back half-heartedly.

**"Dude, Ginny and I are not in an innocent yaddi yadda anymore, so I couldn't care less and bedsides…,"** Harry spoke in a bored tone, **"it seems like she is not 'that' affected by the break up. Look over there! She and Seamus look like they are ready to shag each other's brains out!"** Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his finger over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around and the sight in front of him almost made him want to choke on his spit. Ginny and Seamus were cuddling and touching each other like there was no tomorrow, despite the fact that they were in the Great Hall.

**"Holy Mother of Merlin!"** Ron gaped at the couple. **"Didn't know that Ginny had that in her…..I mean…..she used to be an extremely shy kid…Wow, ok, I want to see no more of 'that', g'ess I'll have to give Seamus a brotherly warning after this,"** Ron smiled evilly, which caused Harry to sweat. Ron could be a little bit overprotective sometimes, but it was totally understandable when it came to the youngest of the Weasleys. Harry, too, received one of Ron's _**'brotherly' **_warnings when he declared his relationship with Ginny last year, and he certainly felt a bit sorry for Seamus.

Harry rested his chin on his folded arms on the table as he leisurely let his eyes travel to the Slytherin's table only to see a pair of stormy grey eyes staring back at him. The owner of those beautiful eyes was no one other than Draco Malfoy, the cold-hearted Slytherin Prince and the most infuriating bastard that Harry had ever had the pleasure to get into a fight with throughout his entire seven years at Hogwarts.

Malfoy had become more civil after the war, and their fights and hexes had become fewer and fewer until now, it had dwindled to not even a word of taunting passed between the two. Malfoy either simply walked past Harry or shot only a brief glance at the raven-haired boy whenever they walk into each other in the corridor. It surprised Harry that he actually missed all their brawls and insults.

Harry and Draco both kept staring until Draco, to Harry's surprise, gave him a slight, yet gentle, smile before he turned away to talk to Zabini, who was sitting next to Draco at the moment.

Harry was stunned. Did Draco just smile at him? A genuine one to be exact! Harry thought about what had just happened as he rapidly rubbed his eyes_.__**"Wait a tick! Slytherins don't smile, especially someone as cold-hearted and malevolent as Draco Malfoy. It must be my imagination,"**_ Harry corrected his thoughts and slowly banged his forehead against his palm.** "I think I might need some more coffee,"** Harry muttered to himself, but couldn't help to turn around and took another look at the grey-eyed blond again.

Their eyes met again, and Harry suddenly felt a hard tug in his chest when his eyes met Draco's for the second time. _**'Merlin, I have never noticed that Malfoy has such beau-"**_Harry's thoughts were instantly cut off by the Headmaster's booming voice. "Settle down everyone, there is no need to be worried. Since the Yule Ball is cancelled, the professors and I have discussed our options, and we have decided to set up another event for our dear seventh year students. We wouldn't want to disturb their fun, would we?" Dumbledore chuckled, and Harry noticed that the crazy old coot's eyes were twinkling more madly than ever before.

"_**OOHHHHH, this is not going to be good at all. Twinkling eyes equal a ticking time bomb. Wonder what he is up to now?"**_Harry now had torn his gaze away from the platinum-haired boy and grimaced at the smiling headmaster.

**"Well, I'm sure you will all enjoy this new event. Filch! The wheel, please!"** Dumbledore called out loud to the pale, scrawny man, and all the students were astonished to see the man slowly walking out from the side of the staff table while pushing a big turning wheel that was decorated in flashing light bulbs and had glittering words on it. There were four lines dividing the wheel into four sections. Section One had big flashing pink words that read **"Animal Costume Ball"**. In Section Two, people could see a big animated winking Dumbledore with his hand in a peace sign, and the words that flashed green read **"Cosplay Ball.**"

The third section looked a bit tamer compared to others, but the words were written in an elegant style. **"Victorian Royal Ball,**" it said, and the girls **"oohed"** about the pink and red roses and frills that decorated this section's frame. For the final section, everyone could see the whole sector's background was painted in three different shades of warm purples, and there were two shadow figures that were charmed to waltz in the exotic purple backdrop. They were dancing around two white flashing words which said, "Hogwarts Dancing Competition."

All the Hogwarts professors were bewildered, and their eyes nearly bugged out from their skulls at the wheel, especially at the image of the animated, winking Dumbledore flashing awkwardly in Section Two_**. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT FROM?!"**_ After a moment of dead silence, Dumbledore decided to awaken the students with an excited remark.

**"Now, shall we let fate decide which event will be the one for our dear seventh year students?"** Dumbledore took out a palm-sized pink dart and smiled at his still-stunned students.

TBC


End file.
